wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Series 1 is a classic Animated Wonder Pets! Series that Features 28 Episodes. EpisodesEdit Season 1 (1990-2006)Edit 1. Save the Dolphin!/Save the Chimp! (Air Date September 18, 2006) The Wonder Pets travel to Hawaii to save a baby dolphin caught in a fishing net who is in danger of drowning. The Wonder Pets rig their Flyboat for space travel and head for the stars to rescue a baby chimp lost in space. 2. Save the Unicorn!/Save the Penguin! (Air Date September 18, 2006) The Wonder Pets take a mythical journey into a storybook to save a baby unicorn whose horn is stuck in a magical tree trunk. The Wonder Pets are called to the south pole to save a baby penguin who has gotten stranded on a floating iceberg. 3. Save the Sea Lions!/Save the Kangaroo! (Air Date September 21, 2006) The Wonder Pets help resolve a tug-of-war between two sea lions over a fish-treat in Alaska. Now they have to help the baby sea lions get to safety before a huge wave washes them both off the rock. The Wonder Pets travel to Australia in the outback to help a lost joey find his mother before dark. 4. Save the Caterpillar!/Save the Crane! (Air Date September 22, 2006) The Wonder Pets go to Greece to help an inchworm whose friend the caterpillar is changing into a butterfly. The Wonder Pets travel into a Japanese Sumi-e painting to save a baby crane whose nest is threatened by an erupting volcano. 5. Save the Duckling!/Save the Kitten! (Air Date September 23, 2006) The Pets have to save Ming-Ming before it starts to rain after she gets stuck in tree sap while she ventures out on her own to try to help a baby squirrel in the tree outside the school. The Wonder Pets go to Venice and use a gondola to help save a kitten who is floating down the canal on a piece of driftwood. 6. Save the Pigeon!/Save the Dinosaur! (Air Date September 24, 2006) The Wonder Pets travel to New York City to save a baby pigeon who is dangling on the nose of the Statue of Liberty. The Wonder Pets travel to prehistoric times to help a baby triceratops who is stuck between a rock and a hard place and a rock above it is about to fall! 7. Save the Cow!/Save the Skunk! (Air Date September 25, 2006) The Wonder Pets travel to Oklahoma to rescue a cow who has been blown into a tree by a twister that continues to twist nearby. The Wonder Pets look after Ollie, a visiting bunny, and bring him along as they save a baby skunk trapped in a thorny rosebush in the forest of Arkansas. 8. Save the Swan!/Save the Puppy! (Air Date September 26, 2006) The Wonder Pets travel to Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake to help a swan who is hiding in a bucket because he's afraid to dance. The Wonder Pets travel to a suburban home on Long Island where a puppy who needs to go out to pee but is having trouble using his new doggy door. 9. Save the Tree!/Save the Elephant! (Air Date September 27, 2006) The Wonder Pets travel to a dirty city lot and save a tree by cleaning up the lot and planting a beautiful city garden. The Wonder Pets travel to the grasslands of Kenya to save a baby elephant who has gotten himself stuck in a large mud puddle. 10.Save the Panda!/Save the Mouse! (Air Date September 28, 2006) The Wonder Pets rescue a baby panda in Southern China who has eaten her way to the top of a bamboo tree and can't get down. Linny is sick, so Ming-Ming and Tuck travel through their own schoolhouse to save a baby mouse who is stuck inside a saxophone in the attic. 11.Lynn and the King of Wonder Pets!/Busy Going Backwards! (Air Date September 28, 1995) Lynn Loud Wants to Get The King of Wonder Pets and When She Gets Mad and Yells at The King. Toad Is Having a Sad Day But When Suddenly, Clyde Moves Backwards and Forwards When The Jerk and The Coupling that Breaks a Bit Becomes Running Away, The Pets are Scared and Frightened When Toad Spends Fun that Crashes The Gate and Falls Onto The Muddy Pool when Clyde Returns that He Sees Toad Is Stuck In His Muddy Pool, Later That Night, Toad Apologizes To Clyde McBride. 12. P.U. Stinky!/Runaway! (Air Date September 28, 1995) Linny Does Not Know How What Where His Smell is Coming From The Skunk!/The Pets Must Rescue Kira When She Runs Away from Home!. 13. Mayor For a Day!/Kenny and The Boulder! (Air Date September 28, 1995)